Reds and Yellows
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Collection. 1. Seasons - Seasonal Chuckles: Seasons are the common way of abbreviating winter, spring, summer and autumn. These are just some scenes between Itachi and Deidara with each passing season. ItaDei.


**Title:** Changing Seasons

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Uchiha, Itachi and Deidara

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** Seasons are the common way of abbreviating winter, spring, summer and autumn. These are just some scenes between Itachi and Deidara with each passing season

**Word Count:** 1,148

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard about it before, then it's obviously not mine

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Winter

Because Iwa didn't have snow the first time Deidara saw it, all he could do was stare.

Then he scowled, sense when did white stuff fall from the sky? "What is it, yeah?"

"Snow." His companion answered without faltering and tugged out an umbrella. This earned the raven haired man a quirked eyebrow. "Snow is what comes when it's to cold for rain."

Oh. So it's like rain, just a different form of it. Nodding Deidara slipped under Itachi's umbrella. Which flipped the tables between who was raising an eyebrow at who. "Didn't you see that it was supposed to snow today?"

Deidara blinked in a way that clearly stated 'why the _hell_ would I watch something as boring as the weather channel?' Then he shrugged and Itachi shook his head slightly at the blonde's apathetic attitude for the weather.

Still he was curious. Having never seen or encountered the sparkling white substance, he couldn't help but reach out to scope some off the ground with his bare hands and instantly added the words 'very cold' to his description of the frozen water. So that's why it comes down when it's too cold for water

His yelp when he dropped the snow earned him a chuckle from the man beside him. He glared while wiping the snow off his reddening fingers, then nestled his freezing hand between his chest and other arm in a failing attempt to warm it. Itachi smirked at the idiotic blonde that he knew no matter how hard he tried, he'd never understand, not completely anyway.

Spring

It was odd to say the least when Deidara saw the minute differences in the world around him each day as spring drew closer.

He'd gotten used to the snow, even to the point where he'd drag Itachi out of his house every time it started snowing. This of course made the Uchiha grumble under his breath every time but he still came when Deidara appeared at his door demanding that he hang out with him in the snow. And so the genius would disappear then reappear moments later with two of his coats sense Deidara never wore one of his own.

But now the snow started falling less and less and the snow on the ground melted to allow vegetation to grow in its place. The trees started gaining green leaves and flowers began to emerge.

Odd.

It was another of those things that he never encountered while in Iwa. Iwa was always true to its name: all rock and waistland without that much vegetation. But here it was green everywhere, slowly turning so from the dead brown grass and such to the lively green color.

It never failed to make Deidara pause, but that didn't mean he'd let Sasori win on what the definition of art was. After all, when winter came around it'd cover up all of the green, and therefore wasn't an everlasting beauty.

"Come on, Dei." Itachi stated, urging him out of his stupor. He was already in the car and had the engine started.

He blinked and realized that Itachi had left him behind in the sea of people pouring out of the school, "Damn it, un! Wait next time!" and he was dashing in the direction of the car.

Itachi chuckled. Idiot.

Summer

Summer was always too warm. The early summer was perfect, but this midsummer heat was killing him. Never did he see any reason to cut his hair, of course it'd never trapped the heat on his neck and made it sweat because of the high temperature.

How the hell could Itachi stand it? He had hair past his neck and it was even black! Yet he still wore his black t-shirts and pants as if the overbearing heat didn't exist.

"Stop complaining, it's only for a little. At least now you'll be prepared for next year." Itachi stated when Deidara would stop muttering darkly under his breath.

The blue eyed teen turned to glare at the person beside him. They were currently heading into a department store, but Itachi had decided it would be humorous to park as far as he could from said building, and thus Deidara's cursing. Now he was telling him to stop. So of course, he wanted to hit the smug bastard. But he'd never land a hit and he knew it. Itachi didn't have a black belt and now more forms of fighting than Deidara could keep count of for nothing. The teen was lethal when he wanted to be.

He really did try to deck him when he heard the bloody male chuckle. Itachi dodged, of course.

Autumn

As it turned out, the Uchiha Heir had been right, the midsummer heat hadn't been that bad nor did it last all to long even if it felt like it at the time, but then again, Itachi was always right. He'd learn that pretty damn fast. But now it was getting cold again. It was like the opposite of spring. The flowers were beginning to die even if a good amount had yet to, the leaves were steadily changing colors to, browns, oranges, reds, and yellows plus the original lustrous green it began with. The grass was still green for the most part, but it was becoming brown as well.

"Winter's coming, the trees will fall into hibernation and the plants will die to bloom again next spring." Itachi explained when he saw the blondes confused countenance directed toward the nature around him.

Nature had its cycle to go through, too. It was no exception to the great 'circle of life' concept.

But Itachi found himself chuckling when Deidara looked even more confused, it was most like that whole trees hibernating thing. And just as every other time that he chuckled at the amount of time, it took Deidara to understand a concept, the half Japanese blonde glared at him with smoldering emotions running into one another in his eyes. Deidara was always so expressive it was fun to rile him up and so what course of action he took even though he already knew that he wasn't ever going to figure out why.

Then he realized that just as winter had started was when Deidara had first moved here and decided that Itachi would be his buddy. That was nearly an entire year ago. That is more than enough time isn't it? So why didn't the blonde get it yet?


End file.
